


Things That Make Me Love You (R is for Roller Skates)

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things that are usually learned in childhood can be more fun to learn as an adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Make Me Love You (R is for Roller Skates)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Parrish/Lorne Alphabet Soup Challenge (the letter R) at parrish_lorne  
> Content Notes: None.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" David asked from where he was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase with his long legs splayed out in front of him. "I mean, we could be doing something else right now. It's not like there isn't plenty to do around here."

Evan laughed as he finished tying the laces to his left rollerblade and patted David's knee before pushing himself to his feet. "It will be fun. There's nothing to worry about. This area has been cleared and no one comes down here. And I've told you that I'll help you. I just can't believe you've never been roller skating before."

"I can't believe that you felt the appropriate response to that revelation was to order roller skates for us," David groused even though he held up his hands in order for Evan to help him to his feet. "I could be repotting a _Sempervivum tectorum_ right now!"

"And that is exactly why I ordered the skates. Besides, it's something fun we can do together," Evan explained. He reached down and carefully pulled up until they were both standing, David clinging to his shoulders like he was afraid the ground was about to fall out from under him. "Easy, there you go."

David took a moment to roll his eyes, nearly losing his balance in the process. "You mean you don't get enough of watching me fall on my butt when we're practicing in the gym. And you like spending time in the greenhouses with me."

"The operative words in that statement being 'with you'. Now relax a little. It's just like sparing, you've got to be fluid and move with your body. Don't tense up," Evan coached, trying to get David to loosen his grip.

"Easy for you to say. You don't fall over yourself when both of your feet are firmly on the ground," David grumbled as they edge over to the wall. He grabbed onto it gratefully and when he was stable enough he turned to Evan with a grim expression. "I really don't think this was a good idea."

Evan, who had already encouraged David through three months of basic hand to hand combat training, was not deterred. "You're more coordinated than you think. Remember last night?"

David blushed, the color running all the way from his ears and forehead down to his neck. He nodded, meeting Evan's eyes briefly.

"See. No one who didn't know how to use their body could do that," Evan said with a grin. "Skating is the same thing."

"It's not the same thing or I'd be much happier right now," David pointed out, but he held out one hand to Evan and left the other braced against the wall.

"Let's just go to the end of the hallway and back. Nice and slow," Evan said, moving forward a step and gently tugging David with him. The second time David stumbled and nearly fell, Evan moved so that he was in front of David and holding both of his hands. "Don't look at your feet, look at me."

David clung to Evan's wrists with a short curse but looked up at Evan. "Show off," he said, nodding to indicate Evan slowly skating backwards down the hall.

Evan smiled but didn't respond because David seemed a little steadier with Evan in front of him. They'd gone further than he realized when he felt his back bumping up gently against the wall at the end of the hallway, David unable to stop himself from bumping into him. "There you go. Easier than you thought," he said, very pleased they'd made it without damage to either of them.

Arching an eyebrow, David leaned in and kissed Evan firmly, his flushed skin the last thing Evan saw before he closed his eyes.

Evan felt the moment where David forgot that he was standing on wheels and his sense of balance getting forgotten in the kiss. Their momentum completely lost, Evan was unable to stop David from sliding to the floor though he was able to slow their descent so that the landing wasn't painful. He started laughing, even though he was half sitting on David's stomach and David was staring up at him thoughtfully.

"I don't know about easier, but there is definitely something about it," David said with a slow smile. "Besides, you told me I was good with my body."

Evan grinned and leaned down so that he could kiss David again, ignoring the way their skates clunked clumsily together. He didn't think they were going to make it back to the start of the hallway today, but there was always time to try again tomorrow.


End file.
